


Crimson Tears and Bottled Fears

by 5SOS1DLLAMA (SterekAndMarvelPhan)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Could be read as a happy or sad ending, M/M, Please read even though it sounds bad., Prescription Pills, Self Harm, Suicide, i worked hard on it, poem, you don't have to read it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekAndMarvelPhan/pseuds/5SOS1DLLAMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poem that I wrote. Kinda sad. Could be read as a happy or sad ending. Up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles' wrists and thighs are crying,  
The tears a crimson red.  
He swears that he's been trying,  
But the voices won't leave his head.

With the promises of a painful end,  
And the screams of imperfection,  
He runs away with his only friend,  
And adds several more tears to his collection.

He stares down at the blue bottle.  
The capsules are to keep him smiling  
And yet Derek still feels awful  
Wanting to down the entire thing

His mother is behind on the bills,  
And his father is always screaming.  
So he grabs a handful of the pills,  
And announces that he is leaving.

Two teens meet in the dark,  
Both wanting the pain to end.  
And with their goodbyes carved in the bark,  
A smile to each other they send.

He looks up at the taller male,  
And Derek reaches for Stiles.  
Bruised and tan meets deathly pale,  
And the two leave with large smiles.


	2. Ownership

So, in the previous chapter I stated that I may or may not make my poem into a story, but I had an idea. If any of you would like to, you may write it instead. The only conditions are that I must get full credit for the plot line, and the must be a link or directions to my poem ( or I could change this story to multi chapter and and switch it to co-authors. It's up to you.

I just don't think I could handle three stories at once and my two other are my top priorities at the moment. I am also allowing translations to be made, as long as I know ahead of time by messaging me by email or via twitter, or by leaving a comment. Info is in the notes. Have a nice day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter  
> @JohnLockLover98  
> The profile pic is a cinnamon roll.
> 
> Email  
> willow.hill@hotmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> The part where it says the 'and the two leave with large smiles' could be read as they 'LEAVE' this world by dying or it could be read as they 'LEAVE' the forest to live their lives with each other. I may write an actual story for this with a happy ending but school sucks, so… yea, hope you maybe enjoyed?


End file.
